


I Cannot Bear to Be Without You

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [39]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jon and Martin have separation anxiety, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it, vague mentions of things that happen in mag194 mag 195 and mag 196
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon has separation anxiety, and it gets particularly bad
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	I Cannot Bear to Be Without You

Jon and Martin both had separation anxiety, but if you asked either of them, they’d both say that Jon had it worse than Martin did. Jon couldn’t help it. He’d been separated from Martin twice, once when Peter Lukas pulled him into the Lonely and once during the Annabelle Cane incident, and both times he’d almost lost Martin. He couldn’t bear the thought of that happening again. Most of the time, the anxiety was manageable, and both Jon and Martin could be apart from each other. Sometimes, however, it got bad. 

Jon’s pencil tapped against the desk over and over and over, the sound sharp and loud in his otherwise quiet office. His laptop displayed a blank word document, and there was a notebook next to it open to an empty page. A half-drunk mug of tea sat on the other side of the laptop, long since abandoned and grown cold. Jon couldn’t focus. He tried to force his brain to concentrate on the chapter he was meant to be writing, but it was as if there was a dam in his mind stopping any ideas from coming through. All he could think about was Martin.  _ Where was he? _ He was at the library in town. He was at work.  _ But was he? For certain? Or was he somewhere else? What if he wasn’t at work? What if someone from their Institute days had tracked him down? What if he was in danger? What if? What if? What if? _

The pencil shattered in Jon’s grip, jolting him back to reality. Jon stood up to take the pieces to the trash can, his hands shaking. He needed Martin, needed to know he was okay, just needed to  _ make sure _ . He reached for his phone. Just a quick text, then he could get back to work. Before he could turn on his phone, however, he heard the door open and shut. He leaped to his feet, peeking out of his office door, his heart leaping as he saw his husband. Martin barely had time to put his bag down before Jon was running towards him. Jon jumped into Martin’s arms, relieved when Martin caught him. 

“Well, that certainly was an enthusiastic greeting,” Martin teased, pecking Jon’s cheek. Jon didn’t respond, he just buried his face in the soft wool of Martin’s sweater, inhaling his scent. “Oh, Jon,” Martin said. “Bad day?” Jon nodded. 

“Missed you,” he mumbled. “Stupid— stupid brain wouldn’t stop  _ yelling _ at me.” Martin carried Jon over to the couch, where he could hold his husband closer. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. Jon shrugged. “What was your brain yelling?” Martin tried again, his thumb rubbing circles into Jon’s shoulder. “The usual stuff?” Jon nodded. “What do you need from me?” Martin asked. “Are kisses okay?”

“Yes, please,” Jon said, finally pulling his face out of Martin’s sweater, looking up at his husband. Martin gently kissed Jon, starting with his lips, but moving to place kisses all over Jon’s face. 

“It’s okay,” he murmured soothingly. “It’s okay, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. Do you want to order pizza and cuddle?”

“That sounds perfect,” Jon said. “Thank you, Martin.”

“Of course,” Martin replied. “Think nothing of it, Jon. You’d do the same for me.”

“Yes,” Jon said. “In a heartbeat. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Martin replied. “Always.”


End file.
